L'amour et le sacrifice
by missbizkiss
Summary: Elena aime Damon et ce cher Damon aime Elena mais...
1. Chapter 1

Petite histoire qui a germer dans ma tete en attendant le douxième épisode de la saison deux qui ne vient pas assez vite, bonne lecture, donnez moi votre avis j'ai bien envie d'en faire une suite mais comme c'est la première foie que j'écris sur vampire diaries je ne sais pas c'est bon.

Demon & Elena c'est le plus jolie couple de la série pour moi il est logique que cet OS soit sur eux.

Je demande pardon pour l'ortographe j'ai fais de mon mieux mais je sais que ce n'est pas glorieux.

Les pesos ne sont bien évidement pas a moi, bien que ca me chagrine ( qui ne voudrait pas de ce cher Damon ? )

Bonne lecture

Alors suite ou pas ?

_**OS**_

_**L'amour et le sacrifice**_

_J'aurais voulu avoir le contrôle sur ce qui c'était passé, j'aurais voulu avoir le pouvoir de Bonnie pour pouvoir revenir en arrière pour tous changer pour une foie, j'aurais tous simplement voulu l'avoir lui, un regard dans ses si beau yeux m'avait fait me rendre compte que je ne voulais que lui, et pour tous cet éternité qui n'avait aucun sens pour moi encore. Mon vœux était juste de sentir des mains sur moi, ses lèvres sur les miennes pourquoi fallait-il que le destin soit si cruel avec moi? me faire miroiter le paradis alors que je n'avais aucun moyen de l'atteindre malgré toute ma bonne volonté, je n'étais rien face a lui, rien d'autre qu'une ridicule et fragile humaine contre le dieu qu'il étais. Il était Damon Salvatore et je n'étais qu'Elena, la stupide Elena qui avait cru qu'une amitié entre nous était possible. Mais rien ne tous ça ne pouvais être vrai, chaque regard, chaque sourire, les plus maigre attention me faisaient me rendre compte que tous mon être ne brulait que pour lui. Il était cet ange damné émergeait de l'enfer lui même venue pour me torturer. Alors je me muré dans le silence, acceptant les baiser de Stefan comme si c'était les siens, supportant les caresse tendre de cet homme qui m'aimait en ignorant que mon cœur n'appartenait qu'a son frère._

_Sans Damon ma vie aurait été plus simple, j'aurais cru a ce semblant d'amour entre Stefan et moi, il aurait pu être l'homme parfait mais je savais a la seconde ou je m'étais plongeait dans les yeux de Damon que son frère ne serrais jamais m'offrir quelque soit sa bonne volonté ce que je voulais réellement. Et j'étais bien trop lâche pour lui avouer, trop lâche pour lui faire de la peine, lui qui avait tant fait pour moi. Mais je taisais tous ca car j'étais au plus profond de moi effrayer par le fait qu'il ferait tous pour me garder prêt de lui. Il l'avait dit, mais je ne savais pas si il était capable de faire du mal a Damon pour moi. Dans le doute je ne le mettrais pas en danger, sous aucun prétexte._

_Devant la porte de la demeure des frères Savatore je me demandais bien si Rose était là, les voir ensemble me broyais le cœur plus que ne l'aurais avouer, chaque regard entre eux étais pire que si on me tremper dans un bain de lave. Combien de foie ai-je rêve posséder la force de lui crever les yeux pour le simple fait qu'elle le regarde, lui arracher les membre pour avoir toucher sa peau de nacre. Je détesté cette femme pas parce qu'elle était vampire ni même parce qu'elle avait tenter de me tuer mais pour le simple fait qu'elle avait ce que je désirais plus que tous au monde, Damon._

_En soupirant je portais la main a la poignée de la porte et entré, c'était toujours ainsi, ils étaient capables de m'entendre venir de loin alors il c'était passer l'accort tacite que j'entrais toujours sans me donner la peine qu'ils m'invitent. La maison était étonnamment silencieuse, il n'y avait pas un bruit et même si je savais que les vampires pouvaient être plus silencieux que des morts dans leur tombe ca me semblait étrange. J'entrais dans le salon et me stopper observant la scène devant mes yeux, émerveiller par le spectacle. Damon était debout près de la cheminée allumé, droit dans un pull noir et un jean bleu sombre. Dans sa main droite il tenait un verre de ce qui devait être du whisky. Il ne semblait pas m'avoir vu et je pensais que si Mikel Ange avait eu de plaisir ou le malheur de le rencontrer il aurait sans nul doute voulu le peindre pour immortalisé sa beauté pour toujours dans le marbre. Droit et fier il avait la posture de ces héros de guerre des temps ancien. Mon traitre de cœur battit plus vite dans ma poitrine et cela fut cela qui trahit ma présence je crois au vampire face a moi. Il sursauta ce que je ne l'avait jamais vu faire, cela lui donnait moins l'air d'une illusion. Il m'accorda un sourire en coin comme lui seul savait le faire et je baissais les yeux car je sentais mes résolutions voler en éclats. A travers mes cils je le vit hausser les sourcil soudain songeur. _

_Je poussais un glapissement de frayeur lorsqu'il fut a la seconde suivante a quelque centimètres seulement de moi. Je brulait de le toucher, et pour m'en empêcher je passais mes bras derrières mon dos. Il me fixais de ses prunelles inquisitrices et curieuses. Que dieu me vienne en aide._

_ -Tu me semble bien songeuse, quelque chose ne va pas ? Me questionna t-il de sa voie de velours._

_Et je jure que mon cœur fit un bon phénoménal dans ma poitrine. Sa main droite releva ma tête pour que nous soyons les yeux dans les yeux. Son geste était tendre et il y avait au fin fond de ces yeux une lueur d'un je ne savais pas trop quoi qui le rendait magnifique, irrésistible. Je n'avais que pour seul envie de gouter a ses lèvres si enchanteresses mais je ne pouvais pas._

_ -Non Damon, me contentai-je._

_Il hocha la tête malgré le fait qu'il ne me croyais pas le moins du monde._

_ -Stefan n'est pas la, il est partit chasser il ne serra pas de retour avant la nuit._

_Je restais muette mon esprit me criant de saisir ma chance et de tout lui avouer. Il fallait que je me recessise ou il insisterait pour tous savoir._

_ -Et Rose?_

_Il haussa les épaule la mine impassible comme si le sort de la vampire ne lui étais d'aucune importance et au fond de moi je priais pour que ce soit le cas, pour qu'elle ne soit qu'une passade._

_ -Vous vous êtes disputer ? Me hasardai-je_

_Il fronça les sourcils comme si ma question l'avait contrarié et je m'asseyait sur un des fauteuil._

_ -Pourquoi ? Me répondit-il sèchement._

_Il du lire incompréhension dans mon regard et a nouveau avec sa vitesse vampirique il fut sur moi, a genoux face a moi, ses yeux d'aciers dans les miens et les deux main sur les accoudoir a coté de moi. Je déglutit difficilement emporter par ses si beau yeux gris. C'était comme un gouffre sans fin ou je me perdais avec joie._

_ -Pourquoi t'évertu tu a vouloir me reconsilier avec Rose je sais bien que tu ne l'aime pas._

_Il était bien loin du compte sur ce coup la. C'était pire qu'une rivalité entre femmes, c'était de la jalousie pur et dure qui vous donne des envie irrépressible de meurtre. Je pinçais les lèvres cherchant mes mots._

_ -C'est vrai que je ne l'aime pas plus que ca, concédais-je, mais tu es mon ami Damon et je voudrais que tu sois heureux et même si c'est avec elle..._

_Je sentis sa main relever une des mèches qui me tombait sur le visage et la glissais derrière mon oreille dans un geste tendre. Je fondais plus vite que la banquise si elle s'était vu transporter dans le désert. Je ne pu contrôler le doux frisson qui remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale au moment ou ses dois frôlèrent ma joue._

_ -Tu ne veux rien comprendre Elena, si seulement tu prenais conscience de ce qui me bouffe, je ne supporte pas que tu compatisses sur mon malheur alors que tu en es la seule fautive._

_Sa voie avait souffler les dernier mots si bat que je du tendre l'oreille pour les comprendre. Avais-je bien entendu ? N'étais-ce pas le fruit de mon imagination ? J'ouvrai la bouche pour parler, mais il posa son index sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire. Il posa la main sur ma poitrine juste au dessus de mon cœur en souriant tandis que l'autre me retirer mon médaillon._

_ -Ça me tu de tous garder pour moi, je ne supporte plus de me taire Elena._

_Je craignais la suite plus que je ne pouvais le dire, j'aurais préférer qu'il se taise plutôt que de me faire miroiter ces quelque phrase qui faisaient espérer mon cœur._

_ -Je prendrais grand soin de tous effacer de ta mémoire, ce serra comme si je ne t'avais rien dit, tu oublieras tout et c'est mieux ainsi, continua t-il_

_Je secouai la tête et il se permit de me sourire. L'incompréhension qui barrait mon cœur se fit plus croissante._

_ -Je n'éprouves rien de particulier pour Rose, Elena. Tu n'as pas encore les yeux pour voir que dans ma vie il n'y a que toi qui compte et ce depuis le premier jour._

_Je fermai les yeux d'un coté il me disait tous ce que j'avais toujours voulu entendre, mais de l'autre sens il allait tous me faire oublier comme si il savait aussi que je n'étais pas digne de lui._

_ -Je suis venu a Mistic Falls pour Stefan mais pas pour des raison louables, je ne suis pas bon Elena et rien de ce que je pourrai dire ou faire ne changera ca. Pendant des années ma seule occupation était de faire souffrir les autre et j'ai aimé ca. Je n'éprouve pas que de l'amitié pour toi et ce me bouffe littéralement._

_Je me rendais compte que j'avais sece de respirer au moment ou il avait ouvert la bouche et je pris une immense bouffé d'air, je devais surement ressembler a un poisson mais Damon ne fit aucun commentaire et poursuivit._

_ -Chaque foie que je vous voit ensemble Elena je n'éprouve que l'envie de te séparer de lui et de le tuer pour ne serai-ce que te regarder, rien de ce que tu pourras me dire ne changera le fait que j'habite trop de violence en moi. Je veux que tu saches que quand tous serra finit, quand toute cette histoire a propos du double ne serra qu'un lointain souvenir je partirai._

_Je ne me rendis compte que je pleurai que lorsque les pouces de l'homme en face de moi essuyèrent les larmes qui envahissaient mes joues. Je passais mes bras autour de son corps me retrouvant au sol avec lui, je le serais si fort contre moi ma tête se nichant dans le creux de son cou inspirant son odeur a plein poumons. Je ne voulais pas qu'il partes, grand dieu j'aurai tant voulu que l'on n'en soit pas la et que le destin fut plus clément avec nous. Il m'écarta de lui doucement ses yeux interrogateurs me fixèrent longuement et j'osai faire ce que depuis des mois je rêvais, je posais mes lèvres sur les sienne essayant de mettre dans cet acte tout mon amour pour lui. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, il posa plus ferment ses main sur mes joues et répondant a mon baiser. J'étais si heureuse de le sentir avec moi. Pourtant il s'écarta bien trop vite et s'éloigna de moi jusqu'à se rendre au cotes de la cheminait ou il s'appuya en me tournant le dos._

_ -Non Démon, affirmai-je pleurant toujours. Non tu ne partiras pas. Je ne veux pas que tu partes._

_Il attrapa le verre sur le marbre et le lança dans un fracas pas possible contre la bibliothèque je ne pu m'empêcher de rait. Ses yeux noirs de fureur se fixèrent dans les miens. Il me faisait peur terriblement peur mais c'était une part de lui que je connaissais, je savais sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il ne me ferait pas le moindre mal._

_ -Tu a déjà Stefan, Elena il te faut le deuxième Salvatore ne sommes nous que des trophée pour toi._

_Je me levais piqué par la colère qu'il puisse penser une telle chose de moi. _

_ -Il n'est pas question de Stefan, il n'a jamais été question de lui! Explosai-je. Tu as toujours était aveugle Damon, et je dois dire que j'ai tous fait pour je t'aime et je me déteste de le faire. Mais on ne contrôle pas ces sentiments, je n'ai rien voulu de tous cela, mais je ne sais qu'elle puissance divine a choisit cette situation mais bordel Damon je t'aime._

_Ses yeux s'adoucirent quelque peu et il s'avança doucement perdant de toute sa suffisance, abandonnant son masque supérieur de toujours._

_ -Si tu dis ca pour me retenir, si..._

_Je secouai la tête. Ça eut le mérite de le faire stopper._

_ -Elena..._

_ -Je t'aime Damon Salvatore, je t'aime et je me tais depuis des mois car je sais que je ne suis pas digne de tous ce que tu es mais._

_Son corps me plaqua contre le mur s'appuyant sur moi nous n'aurions pas pu être plus proches. Je fermai les yeux au moment ou ses lèvres impérieuse prenaient possession des mienne. Le baiser qu'il me donna chamboula tous autour de moi, il n'y avait plus que lui, et mon. Mon corps contre le siens, mes lèvres contre les siennes. Damon était tous le contraire de son frère, il était dur, avide, dominateur, passionné. Et j'aimais ca. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna de moi séparant son bouches il avait les yeux triste et les larmes refluèrent sur mes joues. Je posais ma main sur la sienne celle qui tenait mon médaillon._

_ -Non Damon, ne me fais pas perdre ça, s'il te plais._

_Il secoua la tête résolu et déposa un chaste baiser, je fermai les yeux. Je ne voulais rien oublier, je voulais a jamais me rappeler de ce moment même si il ne devait jamais se reproduire. Je pourrai vivre avec se souvenir si c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait m'offrir._

_ -Il le faut Elena._

_ -On peut être heureux tous les deux, on peu vivre notre histoire, ca pourais être toi et moi._

_Ses doit se firent tendre autour de ma taille et il glissa sa tête au creux de mon cou respirant mon odeur._

_ -Je ne pourrai pas te donner tous ce que tu veux ma belle, je ne pourrai pas même si je le voudrais. Tu mérites mieux que moi._

_Je frappai son torse du plus fort qu'il m'étais possible comment pouvait-il dire ca alors qu'il étais mon monde, le centre de mon univers, ma bouée de sauvetage? Il attrapa mes mains en m'immobilisant brusquement lorsque ses yeux s'ancrèrent a nouveau dans les miens. Et je profitai de cet instant car se serrai la dernière foie que je verrai ce regard amoureux. Lorsque je ne souviendrai plus il redeviendrais le Damon exécrable. Sa main droite se posa sur mes cheveux avec tendresse. C'était le dernière foie que j'éprouverai ce sentiment d'être complète. Mon esprit commença a s'engourdir et je ne pouvais plus quitter ses yeux du regard._

_ -Il ne c'est rien passer Elena, tu vas t'endormir et tous oublier. Chaque mot, chaque geste il n'existera plus rien de cet après midi._

_Au moment ou mes yeux commencèrent a se faire lourds j'échapper une dernière larme. Alors que je sentais mon corps devenir lourd entre ses bras je lui soufflai._

_ -Je t'aime._

_Il m'accorda un sourire en déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres._

_ -Moi aussi Elena, moi aussi je t'aime._


	2. Pris en flag

**Voilà un deuxième chapitre assez étrange je dirais pour ma part il ne me plais pas vraiment mais pour faire plaisir a ceux que mon histoire intéresse je le poste.**

**Bonne lecture **

**et je vous rassure je cherche une Beta.**

**Merci a vous toute qui avaient donné votre avis ca me touche vraiment.**

**Allez les filles courage , plus qu'une petite semaine a patienté et Damon le magnifique serra sous vos yeux. **

**=D**

**Encore désolé pour les fautes.**

**Chapitre 1**

**Pris en flag.**

Ça avait toujours était Stefan le préféré, l'enfant prodigue il me surpasser auprès de notre père, éternel romantique il avait même réussit a me dépasser auprès de Katerine. Il avait toujours eu tous pour lui malgré le fait que j'étais l'ainé. Il était plus intelligent, plus drôle, le parfait garçon qui ferait a jamais le fierté des Salvatore. Et moi a coté je n'avais jamais été que le bout en train, la honte de la famille. Des années durant j'avais était jaloux de lui, toujours a le provoquer, a le faire souffrir, et cette tendance s'était accentué a l'arrivé de Katerine, et encore plus lorsque nous fumes transformés. Pendant des décennies j'avais pris un malin plaisir a lui rendre la vie impossible et je n'avais jamais vraiment compris comment avec une éducation similaire nous avions pu être si opposé.

Aujourd'hui même si je le voyais sous un œil nouveau je le détestais plus encore qu'au premier jour, ce n'était plus Katerine qui nous séparait mais Elena, a défaut de le vouloir vraiment. J'avais découvert cette étrange sensation qu'était l'amour grâce a elle. Je croyais l'avoir éprouver pour ma perfide créatrice mais il n'en était rien, jamais je n'avais tenue a un être, humain qui plus est plus qu'elle. Pour elle sans m'en rendre compte j'étais devenue un nouvel homme, et dans une certaine mesure ce nouveau moi ne me plaisais pas. Il me semblait que mon frère et moi avions échanger de corps, j'étais devenu aussi mélancolique que lui, aussi niais, et j'avais beau retourner tous dans tous les sens je savais que c'était pour elle, grâce a elle, a cause d'elle.

Car elle était tous ce que j'avais toujours voulu, elle était belle, si belle. J'en avais presque mal de la regarder tous les jours de ma triste vie. Elle était gentille aussi, si pleine de compassion autour d'elle, je ne serais jamais capable d'être comme elle. Il y avait aussi ce caractère de feu qui se cachait derrière son visage d'ange, elle était semblable a une bombe a retardement, prête a explosé a tous moment. Et qu'on me damne pour ca je l'adorais plus que je ne l'aurais du mais c'était bien plus qu'une simple attirance, bien plus encore, car elle était devenue mon obsession. J'étais comme un petit chien prêt a tous pour lui plaire. Elle était mon rayon de soleil dans ce monde de fous et de douleur. J'aurais tous donner pour l'avoir, mais je savais que ce n'étais pas possible. Les mois avaient forgé autour de moi une barrière plus haute et plus solide possible il ne fallait pas qu'elle se rende compte de tous ca et mon frère encore moins.

La veille pourtant avait tous chambouler dans ma tête, sans que je m'en rende compte toute mes certitudes avaient volé en éclat a la simple seconde ou elle avait osé me faire part de ce qui habitait son cœur. J'aurais préféré ne rien savoir, l'ignorance m'aurait été plus bénéfique. Pourtant je ne pouvais lui en vouloir car ces courtes minutes ou elle n'étaient rien qu'a moi furent je dois bien l'avouer les plus belles de ma longue vie. Elle avait dit qu'elle m'aimait et si mon cœur aurait encore battu il se serait arrête a cause de tous le bonheur qu'elle m'avait fait éprouver. Et le simple fait de me rappeler de la sensation de ses lèvres contre les mienne, mon dieu c'était un vrai supplice. Elles avaient étés si douces, si brulante contre les mienne, en un simple baiser elle avait scellé a jamais ma fascination pour elle.

Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais ce soir, pourquoi je me retrouver encore et toujours a coté de sa maison, a observer cette petite fenêtre a l'étage, encore ouverte. Silencieusement je me glissais a l'intérieur de sa chambre, en voyant ces murs je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant, et qu'elle n'avait ps encore compris la dureté de la vie J'aurais voulu pouvoir la protéger de tous cela, l'emmener loin d'ici pour qu'elle cesse d'être malheureuse et pouvoir contempler son beau sourire pour toujours. La pièce était plonger dans le noir mais je n'avais aucun mal a tous voir même si mes yeux n'étaient captivés que par elle. Emmitouflé dans ses couverture elle dormait paisiblement, je m'approcher en silence respirant son odeur qui imbibé les murs. C'était une pure merveille, son parfum semblait rentré au plus profond de mon être, elle bougea quelque peu et cela me permis d'admirer son visage. Je me pâmais devant la tranquillité de ses traits fins admirant sans cesse sa peau pale sous mes yeux. C'était une véritable déesse, ma déesse personnelle car nul n'était en mesure de la voir comme moi. J'aimais tout d'elle, la pèche de sa peau, ses magnifique yeux chocolats, ses boucles brune soyeuse, le son chantant de sa voie, le carillon de son rire, elle était mon paradis et mon enfer aussi.

Je m'approchais encore jusqu'à être a quelque centimètre d'elle, ma main d'elle même bougea pour venir caresser sa peau sur sa joue. J'en parcourais le tour ne lâchant pas des yeux l'ange endormis devant moi. Je l'aimais tant, le simple fait de la voir la, sereine, me conforter dans l'idée que je faisais le bon choix, je n'étais définitivement pas bon pour elle. Je ne ferais que l'entrefer dans mes ténèbres et il ne le fallait pas. Pourtant dieu seul savait que mon seul désir était de sentir sa peau sous mes doigts, ses lèvres contre les mienne. Je voulais entendre son nom dans ma bouche pour toujours, être le seul a habitait son cœur, je voulais tout simplement qu'elle soit mienne.

Elle n'avait été au départ qu'une curiosité le parfait sosie de la femme que j'avais aimé, que j'avais cru aimé. Elle n'avait été que le moyen de faire souffrir mon frère. Aujourd'hui elle était tous, celle qui possédait mon cœur a jamais j'en étais sur, rien n'était plus absolu pour moi que mon amour pour cette fragile hum aine. Tendrement je déposais mes lèvres sur les sienne savourant la courte seconde ou elles entrèrent en contact, lorsque je me détachais et m'éloigner du lit je ne pu m'empêcher de souffler.

-Je t'aime.

Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsqu'il y eu un mouvement dans le lit, elle s'assit en silence me fixant le regard tranquille. J'arreter tous mouvement et me perdais dans ses yeux remplit d'amour. Pourquoi était-elle réveillé, je n'avais pourtant fait aucun bruit.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, me souffla sa voie comme un murmure.

Le destin avait choisi de me punir, pourquoi devais-je encore entendre ses mots? N'avais-je pas assez souffert de devoir lui effacer la mémoire hier alors qu'elle n'avait fait que réaliser mon plus grand rêve. Elle m'accorda un sourire doux et je fondais. Comme je ne bougeai pas ce fut elle qui se leva, elle parcourut les quelque mètre qui nous séparaient pour venir se poster face a moi. Je n'osais pas bouger de peur de ne pas pouvoir lui résister. Elle posa une main sur ma joue et je fermer les yeux au contact de sa peau chaude. Son petit corps se moula contre le mien a merveille et elle passa ses bras autour de ma taille.

-Pourquoi faut-il que tu compliques tous? Soufflais-je la voie basse.

-Que veux tu dires ? Me demanda t-elle

Je déposais un baiser au sommet de son crane ne pouvant m'empêcher de respirer son odeur.

-Je n'avais pas pour but de te réveiller, ni même que tu entendes ce que j'ai dis.

Elle ria doucement en relevant la tête vers moi.

-Figures-toi monsieur que je ne suis pas si ignorante que tu ne le penses.

Je fronçai les sourcils se pourrait-il qu'elle...

-Que veux tu dires ? Murmurai-je la voie tendue.

-Aurais-tu oublier que ma meilleure amie est une sorcière, et qu'elle maitrise un sort très particulier qui aide a retrouver la mémoire? Me questionna t-elle mutine.

En la regardant dans les yeux je vis de l'amusement passer elle s'amusait de mon embarra la diablesse.

-Tu veux dire que tu...

-Je me souvient de tous Damon Salvatore, de tous. De tes lèvres si douces, glissa t-elle, de la peau de ta nuque sous mes doigts, de cette stupide histoire de départ. Et laisses moi te dire que si tu t'amuse encore a décider de ma vie pour moi, si tu oses encore effacer quelque chose de ma mémoire je te montrerais de quel bois se chauffe une Gilbert.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer car elle posa ses divines lèvres sur les miennes, me donnant le plus doux des baisers. Avec un grognement je laissais courir une de mes mains le long de sa colonne vertébrale profitant de ce moment avec délectation. Comment avais-je ne serais-ce que penser que je pouvais me passer d'elle, je devais être fou. Tous le contrôle que je m'était évertuer a me donnait disparut sur le champs et rapidement je la transporter sur son lit la coinçant entre mon corps et le matelas. Mes mains glissèrent d'office sous son polo parcourant chaque centimètre carré de son ventre. Elle détacha ses lèvres des mienne la respiration difficile et me regarda dans les yeux alors qu'une de ses main jouait avec mes cheveux. Nous étions comme dans une bulle.

-Je ne sais pas encore si je dois remercier la petite sorcière ou la tuer, lui souris-je.

Elle déposa un baiser chaste sur ma bouche.

-Crois bien que quand je lui ait demander de m'immuniser contre la manipulation des vampires je n'avais en aucun cas l'idée que ce serait toi la menace.

-Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? L'interrogeai-je.

-Effet de surprise.

Je ne pu que sourire davantage.

-Et quelle surprise.

Elle joignit son rire au miens m'envoyant au paradis si je devais mourir a l'instant même je voulais que son rire m'accompagne au porte de la mort. Elle remarqua mon air sérieux et fronça les sourcils.

-Je t'interdis de penser a quelque chose d'autre que moi, et si c est Stefan qui te préoccupes rappelles toi ce que je t'ai dit.

Elle était en colère et je m'amusais de la situation, qu'elle était belle en colère je ne pu m'empêcher de prendre une nouvelle foie possession de sa bouche, ma langue avide glissa dans la sienne avec bonheur, j'aimais cette femme comme un fou. Pourtant lorsque la nature eu repris ses droits et qu'il lui fallut de l'air j'étais soucieux. Certes elle m'aimait, certes il en était de même pour moi, mais de quoi pouvait être fait notre avenir ? Il y avait tant de choses entre nous et notre amour. Mon frère tous d'abord que ni me laisserais jamais vivre si il apprenait tous cela, puis il y avait cette histoire avec Klaus et le double. Elle posa ses mains sur mes joue réclamant mon attention.

-A quoi penses-tu ? Demanda t-elle la voie douce.

-A Stefan chaton, lui répondis-je en déposant un baiser sur ses douces lèvres offertes a moi.

-C'est toi que j'aime Damon, je ne peut plus vivre sans toi. A quoi bon faire semblant je ne veux que toi.

Elle avait les larmes au yeux et mon cœur se serra, je n'aimais pas la voir si triste, ce me déchirer mais il fallait mètre les choses au point une bonne foie pour toute.

-Si tu te souviens de tous, tu connais mon point de vue sur tous ca.

J'essayais de demeurer impassible mais au fond de moi je savais qu'il fallait seulement qu'elle pleure pour que mon masque de conard frigide vole en éclats.

-Il est hors de question que tu partes Damon, j'ai été assez claire sur le sujet, et je considère qu'il est clôt, si tu souhaites toujours me quitter pour je ne sais quelle raison idiote je...

-Elles ne sont pas idiotes Chaton, je sais que je t'aime, je sais que tu m'aime, mais je ne peux pas vivre avec toi comme ca, la coupai-je.

Elle me repoussa brusquement je la vis se lever et faire les cents pas dans la chambre contrarié.

-Tu veux quoi ou juste Damon?

Ses yeux dans les miens étaient inquisiteurs. Elle semblait sondé mon âme torturé.

-Ta sécurité.

Elle fronça les sourcils et pointa un doit impérieuse vers moi.

-Au fond de toi, tu veux quoi réellement?

Elle posais la question piège, formidable démon elle avait touché mon point faible, je me plus a penser qu'elle ferait un formidable vampire, mais elle n'étais pas prête, et au fond de moi je savais qu'il ne pouvais y avoir une autre issue. Un jour ou l'autre que se soit mon sang ou celui de Stefan elle serait des notre.

-Toi, juste toi. Si je pouvais me contenter d'une seule chose ca serais toi Elena.

Elle m'accorda un sourire qui fit fondre mon cœur mais quelque secondes après elle repris son sérieux.

-Ou est le problème pour toi Damon. Un plus un font deux, je te veux, tu me veux ou est le problème pour toi ?

Je me levais a mon tour et allait la prendre dans mes bras, elle n'était qu'une petite poupée fragile dont je devais prendre soins, prendre garde a ne pas la brisé. C'était nouveau pour moi, je n'avais connus aucun précédant dans ma vie.

-D'abord ca tuerais Stefan, admis-je

Elle grogna. Je souriais en déposant un baiser sur son nez.

-Ensuite il est probable que mon frère chérie veille me tuer, pour te prendre a moi.

Elle arrêta de respirer et son cœur rata un battement c'était trop mignon qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi.

-Tu penses qu'il serait capable de te faire du mal?

-Il essaierais surement mais rappelle toi que je reste le plus fort des deux Chaton, mais il est vrai aussi qu'il n'est plus dans mes projets de le tuer.

-C'est juste pour préserver Stefan que tu refuses qu'il y est un nous.

-En partie ma belle, mais c'est aussi pour toi. Que ferais tu avec un psychopathe sans cœur ? Qu'ai-je a t'apporter Elena sinon une vie de tristesse.

Elle secoua la tète.

-Pour Stefan dis toi bien qu'il n'est pas question que je reste avec lui plus longtemps en sachant que tu m'aimes aussi même si tu nous refuses tout avenir. Et concernant ma vie, n'es-ce pas a moi de décider si tu en vaut la peine.

Doucement je la soulevais dans mes bras la calant dans son lit, m'asseyant auprès d'elle. Tendrement je caressais sa joue encore en lui souriant. Elle avait le regard tristes et je savais que c'était a cause de moi, je m'en voulais de lui faire du mal.

-Nous parlerons de tous ca a un autre moment Chaton, il se fait tard et la petite humaine que tu es a besoin de sommeil.

Elle secoua la tête baillant. Je déposais un dernier baiser sur son front et me lever mais elle attrapa ma main pour me retenir.

-Restes jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme Damon.

Sa voie fatigué me fit sourire encore et doucement je m'installais sur son lit m'allongeant auprès d'elle. Tranquillement elle vint se blottir contre moi et reposa sa tête sur mon torse. Je l'enroulais dans une étreinte tendre.

-Dors ma fragile petite humaine, demain est un autre jour. Je t'aime.

Je la sentis sourire et elle déposa un baiser au creux de mon cou.

-Moi aussi je t'aime mais ne crois pas t'en tirer a si bon compte.

Je souris une dernière foie avant que le sommeil ne m'emporte, qu'allais-je faire maintenant?


End file.
